


sexyeriklehnsherr

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, First Time, Français | French, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles a un mot de passe Wifi embarrassant. Quand l’objet dudit mot de passe embarrassant vient chez lui, les choses deviennent légèrement gênantes.





	sexyeriklehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [erikhotfacelehnsherr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688303) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Encore une traduction de la fantastique [Ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity), bêta par la formidable [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) !  
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Ecrite comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Pangea en 2016.

Charles se sent fiévreux, ce jeudi. Alors il finit par rentrer chez lui plus tôt et rate tous ses cours de l’après-midi. Heureusement, Hank McCoy, qui participe également aux trois sessions, l’appelle ensuite pour lui fournir une liste détaillée de tout ce que Charles a manqué. Faites confiance à Hank pour prendre des notes méticuleuses à chaque cours, et être suffisamment attentionné pour les partager.

« Donc, pour les maths, tu dois résoudre les problèmes 31 à 45 de la page 335, » dit Hank, qui a l’air de lire une liste. « Et le Professeur Callahan a également posté des consignes de révisions pour qu’on y jette un coup d’œil avant l’examen de la semaine prochaine. »

Charles prend vaguement des notes en essayant de ne pas renifler. Son nez lui fait mal à force de se moucher. « Mm, ok. Quelque chose d’autre ? »

« Ouais, le Docteur Liu a donné notre projet final de Sciences Po aujourd’hui. On doit chercher une loi promulguée récemment, la présenter à la classe, et débattre pour ou contre. »

Charles mordille l’extrémité de son stylo. « Ça a l’air marrant. »

« Ouais. En fait c’est un travail en binôme. Et… » Hank hésite. « Eh bien… nous avons tous choisi nos partenaires aujourd’hui. »

Il y a de la culpabilité dans sa voix. « Tu ne m’as pas choisi, c’est ça ? » devine Charles, fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont toujours en binôme pour tout, pourquoi –

« Alex Summers n’avait pas de partenaire, » Hank lâche soudainement. « Et j’ai juste – je me suis porté volontaire. »

Oh, bien sûr. Hank n’a d’yeux que pour Alex depuis leur premier jour à l’université. « C’est bien pour toi, » Charles dit sincèrement. « C’est pas trop tôt, honnêtement. »

Il peut presque voir Hank rougir à travers son téléphone. « Ouais, enfin, on verra si quelque chose se passe. Pas que j’ _ attende _ que quelque chose se passe, mais – ce serait sympa, je suppose, mais ce n’est pas comme si je l’avais  _ prévu _ ou quoi – »

« Hank, » l’interrompit Charles. « Avec qui je suis ? » Ils sont un nombre pair dans ce cours, alors il ne peut pas être tout seul.

Longue pause. Puis Hank dit faiblement « Erik Lehnsherr. »

Charles se fige, le cœur battant. « Erik ? »

« Je sais, » dit Hank dit d’une voix navrée. « Il n’avait pas de binôme, alors il a été automatiquement mis avec toi. Si j’avais su que ça arriverait, je n’aurais pas demandé à Alex de travailler avec moi. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, » dit Charles un peu faiblement. Son pouls s’accélère d’enthousiasme. Un binôme avec Erik ? Ça veut dire qu’ils devront parler. Ça veut dire qu’ils devront  _ passer du temps ensemble _ .

« J’aurais voulu qu’il ait quelqu’un d’autre, » continue Hank, clairement agité. « Il est tellement…  _ effrayant _ . »

« Il est juste passionné par ce en quoi il croit, » dit Charles. Certes, Erik s’emporte beaucoup en classe, mais avec de bons arguments. Il est probablement le jeune de dix-neuf ans le plus perspicace que Charles connaisse, politiquement parlant.

« Il est  _ effrayant _ , » Hank insiste. « Tu as entendu qu’il a fait pleurer Gregory Campbell ? »

« Si c’est vrai, Campbell l’a mérité. C’est un connard fini. » Charles boit une gorgée de son thé à la camomille et grimace quand il se rend compte qu’il est froid. « Ce n’est pas totalement de sa faute, j’imagine – son père  _ est _ membre des Amis de l’Humanité. »

« Je suppose. » il y a une pause pendant laquelle des papiers sont brassés du côté de Hank. « Ok, je dois y aller. Mon colocataire vient de rentrer. J’espère que tu te sentiras mieux bientôt. »

Charles sombre un peu plus profondément sous la montagne de couvertures sur son lit. « Merci. »

Il passe l’heure suivante à chercher la force de sortir du lit, puis attrape son livre de maths et résout les problèmes, apathique. Il n’y a rien de difficile, mais avec sa tête toute confuse et fiévreuse, il lui faut bien plus de temps que d’habitude. Le temps qu’il finisse, le soleil s’est glissé derrière l’horizon. Il est en train d’hésiter à aller se coucher tôt quand son téléphone bipe pour signifier une notification – une invitation Facebook de la part d’Erik Lehnsherr.

À présent totalement réveillé, il se redresse vivement, affiche la demande et… laisse son doigt en suspens au-dessus du bouton "Accepter", hésitant. S’il accepte immédiatement, est-ce que ça ne donnera pas l’impression qu’il est trop enthousiaste ? Devrait-il attendre quelques minutes ?

Probablement, pense-t-il. Mais la patience n’a jamais été une de ses qualités. Il appuie sur  _ accepter _ et sursaute un instant plus tard, quand une fenêtre de discussion s’ouvre avec un message d’Erik.

_ Hey, on est partenaires pour le projet final en sciences po. Tu n’étais pas en cours aujourd’hui alors je n’ai pas pu avoir ton numéro. Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait discuter ici. _

Le cœur de Charles cogne de façon irrégulière. Erik et lui se sont déjà parlés auparavant – ou plutôt, ils ont déjà débattu – en classe, mais ne se sont jamais adressé la parole en dehors. Erik a un groupe d’amis totalement différent, que Charles ne connaît pas du tout. Charles, de son côté, fait partie des gens plus populaires, largement à cause de la forturne de sa famille et de son penchant pour les soirées. Leurs cercles sociaux ne se recoupent pas autant que ce que Charles le souhaiterait.

_ Salut, _ renvoie-t-il.  _ J’étais malade. Hank McCoy m’a expliqué le projet. Tu as une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ? _

Charles a lui-même quelques idées, mais il se doute qu’Erik doit avoir une loi ou un projet de loi qui l’intéresse. Erik a une opinion sur  _ tout _ .

De façon prévisible, Erik répond rapidement par : _  loi de déclaration des mutants de 2001, loi d’égalité sur le lieu de travail de 2005, ou loi sécurité des étudiants de 2009. tu peux choisir. _

Les trois sont très controversés, toutes débattues avec vigueur encore aujourd’hui. Parfaitement le style d’Erik.

Après un moment de considération, Charles répond,  _ La loi sur la sécurité des étudiants me tente bien. _

_ ok, ouais. tu veux qu’on se voie ce weekend pour travailler dessus ? _ Un moment plus tard, Erik ajoute,  _ attends, tu es toujours malade ? _

Charles soupire.  _ Ouais, mais je pense que j’irai mieux d’ici samedi. En tout cas, je ne devrais plus être contagieux. _

_ pas de souci _ , envoie Erik.  _ je veux juste pas te faire bosser alors que tu es malade. _

Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire, une légère chaleur s’enroulant dans son ventre.  _ C’est gentil de ta part, merci. Mais ça devrait aller d’ici samedi. Disons, 10h chez moi ? Il y a beaucoup de place pour travailler ici. _

Erik répond,  _ ok. envoie-moi l’adresse. _

Charles le fait. Puis, après une hésitation, il ajoute,  _ devrions-nous échanger nos numéros ? Ça pourrait être plus simple que de chatter via Facebook. _

Même si Erik n’a vraiment aucune raison de refuser, Charles retient quand même son souffle jusqu’à ce que la réponse d’Erik apparaisse :  _ bien sûr. 347-555-7801. _

Avec un frisson, Charles l’ajoute à ses contacts et l’enregistre avec attention sous  _ Erik Lehnsherr _ . Il envoie un rapide message à Erik –  _ Hey, c’est Charles Xavier _ – et reçoit un emoji de pouce levé en retour. Et c’est tout.

Il aimerait avoir quelque chose d’autre à dire, quelque chose qui maintiendrait la conversation, mais il est incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d’approprié. Des banalités seraient juste embarrassantes – ils ne sont pas amis, après tout. Alors, après quelques minutes, il pose son téléphone sur la table de nuit, rampe sous les couvertures et essaye de ne pas être trop excité à l’idée de voir Erik samedi.

*

Tôt le samedi matin, il se lance dans le rangement de son apparemment pour qu’il ressemble à un lieu habité par un humain et non pas une famille de ratons laveurs. Il nettoie tous ses mugs, jette une sacrée quantité de vieux journaux, range les livres qu’il laisse en général traîner un peu partout, passe l’aspirateur sur le tapis et essaye de mettre un peu d’ordre au bordel sur la table basse. Après deux heures, l’endroit semble à nouveau habitable. Charles se récompense d’une tasse d’Earl Grey et passe quelques minutes à consulter les dernières informations. Il n’y a pas grand-chose d’intéressant, mis à part le fait qu’Arsenal a gagné son billet pour la finale de la Coupe d’Angleterre. Charles note la date de la finale et a tout juste fini son thé quand il entend quelqu’un frapper à sa porte.

Mettant son mug et sa tablette de côté, il prend une grande inspiration et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a passé dix minutes devant son miroir ce matin à essayer de trouver quel style adopter et il a fini par choisir un pantalon taupe et un pull bleu. Sobre mais quand même sympa. Enfin, il espère que c’est l’impression qu’il donne.

_ Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un premier rendez-vous _ , se fustige-t-il, essayant de faire baisser la pression.  _ Il ne remarquera probablement même pas ce que tu portes. _

Quand Erik toque à nouveau, Charles se précipite à la porte pour l’ouvrir. « Salut, » dit-il, dévisageant Erik. Il lui semble qu’ils n’ont jamais été aussi proches l’un de l’autre auparavant. « Hey. »

« Salut hey à toi aussi, » dit Erik. Il porte un col roulé qui moule délicieusement son torse et un jean bien coupé qui donne l’impression que ses jambes s’étirent à l’infini. Avec sa veste en cuir et ses lunettes aviateur, Erik ressemble à un putain de fantasme ambulant. La bouche de Charles s’assèche à sa vue.

« Euh, » dit-il, tentant vainement de se ressaisir,  « entre. »

Erik enlève ses lunettes en passant la porte et jette un coup d’œil à la pièce. « Bel appartement. »

« Merci, » Charles enfonce les mains dans ses poches. « Tu veux, euh – quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, ça va. » Erik laisse l’anse de son sac d’ordinateur glisser de son épaule. « Alors. On bosse sur le canapé ? »

« Ouais. Assieds-toi où tu veux. Mets-toi à l’aise. »

Alors qu’Erik prend le canapé, Charles s’installe sur le fauteuil adjacent avec son ordinateur portable. Il l’ouvre, ressort les deux onglets qu’il lisait un peu plus tôt sur la loi sur la sécurité étudiante et demande, « Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

« Je peux avoir ton code Wifi ? » demande Erik.

« Ouais, c’est – »

Charles se fige. Ça ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit jusqu’à cet instant précis que la venue d’Erik mènerait probablement à ce que celui-ci lui demande le mot de passe du Wifi, parce que, bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas travailler sur leur projet sans internet. Il a un souvenir soudain du jour où il a installé le routeur, souriant tout seul en entrant son nouveau code : sexyeriklehnsherr.

Parce que quel était le risque que Sexy Erik Lehnsherr lui-même  _ vienne un jour chez lui  _ ?

Son esprit se vide d’horreur. Comment cela peut-il lui arriver ? Que pourrait-il possiblement dire pour ne  _ pas _ rendre les choses bizarres ?

« Euh… » dit-il intelligemment.

« C’est sur le routeur ? » demande Erik en jetant un coup d’œil à l’appareil à côté de la télé.

« Non, c’est… » Charles se racle la gorge, son esprit tournant à toute allure. « C’est assez long. Je vais juste – le taper pour toi. »

« Ok, » dit Erik en lui donnant son ordinateur. « Tu peux l’épeler en même temps pour que je puisse aussi connecter mon téléphone ? »

_ S’il vous plaît _ , prie Charles,  _ s’il y a un dieu, il ouvrira un gouffre sous mes pieds à cet instant. À CET INSTANT _ .

Le sol reste désespérément solide sous ses pieds. Charles ferme brièvement les yeux de désespoir et dit, « C’est embarrassant. »

Les sourcils d’Erik se haussent et sa bouche s’étire en un sourire diabolique qui le rend bizarrement encore plus  _ sexy _ . « Oh ? Raconte. »

Il n’y a aucun moyen de s’en sortir par une pirouette : Charles peut sentir son visage chauffer de mortification, le trahissant complètement. « C’est… »

Le sourire d’Erik s’élargit devant son hésitation. « Oh ça va être bon, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les joues en feu, Charles murmure rapidement « c’est sexyeriklehnsherr. »

Erik cille. « Quoi ? »

Charles prend une grande inspiration et se retient de cacher son visage derrière son écran. « J’ai dit, le code est sexyeriklehnsherr, sans espace. »

Même sans regarder furtivement, Charles peut sentir le choc d’Erik.  _ Oh mon dieu _ , pense-t-il sombrement, s’enfonçant dans le fauteuil.  _ Maintenant il pense que tu es un mec louche. Il va se lever et partir et ne plus jamais t’adresser la parole et il va le dire à tous ses amis et ils auront un bon vieux fou-rire en pensant à ce stupide Charles Xavier et son stupide coup de foudre et – _

« Tu penses que je suis canon ? » demande Erik, l’air un peu étourdi.

Charles est tellement surpris qu’il lève la tête brusquement pour regarder Erik bien en face. Erik le regarde aussi, sourire effacé, yeux écarquillés. « C’est  _ ça _ , ta réaction ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Erik. « Je pense que c’est une question justifiée ! »

« Tu ne trouves pas que c’est – je ne sais pas,  _ glauque  _ ou quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je devrais ? »

« Ben – non. Je pense. » Charles a la tête qui tourne. « Peut-être. Je sais pas. »

« Mais tu penses que je suis canon. »

« Ben – comment ne pourrais-je pas ? » Charles agite une main en direction d’Erik. « Regarde-toi ! Juste –  _ regarde-toi _ ! »

Le plaisir qu’Erik ressent semble réchauffer la pièce. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, » dit Charles, parce qu’il n’a vraiment plus rien à perdre de sa dignité, au point où il en est. En plus, Erik semble le prendre mieux que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Au moins, il n’est pas en train de s’éloigner de Charles avec horreur. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, résistant à l’envie de se rouler en une boule d’humiliation. « J’ai plombé l’ambiance. Je sais même pas si tu aimes les mecs – »

« C’est le cas. »

Le cœur de Charles fait des loopings dans son torse. « Oh. »

« Ouais. » Erik le regarde comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. « Pour info, je trouve aussi que tu es canon. »

« Merci, » répond Charles. Puis les mots d’Erik pénètrent vraiment et Charles sursaute comme s’il avait été piqué avec un aiguillon à bétail. « Attends – tu trouves que je suis  _ canon _ ? »

« Ouais, » dit Erik, comme si c’était évident. « Comme tout le monde, je pense ? »

« Je… » Charles sait qu’il est attirant et l’a utilisé à son avantage par le passé, mais c’est différent de l’entendre de la bouche du garçon sur lequel il craque discrètement depuis l’instant où Erik a verbalement éviscéré un connard de mutantophobe durant leur troisième cours de sciences po. Il lui faut un moment avant de retrouver la parole, submergé par l’idée qu’ _ Erik le trouve attirant _ . Putain de merde.

« Eh bien, » dit-il un peu maladroitement, « et maintenant ? »

« Ben, » dit Erik avant de s’arrêter. Il fait tourner son téléphone dans ses mains sans répit, et Charles réalise qu’Erik est nerveux. Erik, habituellement calme, charmeur, distant, est  _ nerveux _ , et d’une certaine manière ça rend tout ça bien plus réel et bien moins effrayant à la fois.

« Nous pourrions travailler sur le projet, » Charles dit doucement, « ou nous pourrions… euh… » Merde. Pourquoi est-ce bien plus dur de brancher quelqu’un sans alcool ? Il tourne plusieurs phrases d’accroche stupides dans sa tête avant de dire, un peu impuissant, « tu ne voudrais pas qu’on s’embrasse, par hasard ? »

Erik lui lance un regard rempli d’exaspération affectueuse. « C’était la façon la plus bizarre de demander ça que tu puisses trouver. Mais oui, au diable les sciences po. »

Il jette son téléphone et son ordinateur de côté et Charles a à peine le temps de poser le sien sur la table basse avant qu’Erik ne soit sur lui, grimpant sur ses genoux et l’embrassant à lui en faire perdre la raison. Erik embrasse comme il débat : brusquement, franchement, avec une touche de défiance comme s’il espérait y trouver un challenge. Alors Charles lui rend son baiser tout aussi durement, empoignant son col roulé pour le tirer à lui. Et il découvre, à sa plus grande surprise, que dès qu’il plante ses talons et résiste, Erik s’adoucit et laisse Charles prendre le contrôle du baiser. C’est entêtant et incroyable de sentir Erik s’ouvrir à lui. Combien de personnes ont jamais vu ce côté plus doux d’Erik ? Charles ne peut réfréner le frisson de triomphe qui l’embrase.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Erik recule, ses yeux fiévreux de désir. « Canapé ? »

Charles l’observe et note son tee-shirt froissé, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers avec grande satisfaction. « Lit ? » contre-t-il, observant le visage d’Erik.

Il y a un moment d’hésitation. Puis Erik se relève et l’aide à se remettre sur pieds. « Je te suis. »

Le chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Charles voit de brefs baisers et des caresses volées. La sensation des mains d’Erik sur sa mâchoire et son cou et son torse est fantastique. Au moment où ils atteignent le lit, Charles est déjà dur et étourdi par l’envie. Arrachant son haut, il grimpe sur le matelas, s’installe sur le dos et se redresse sur les coudes.

Quand il relève le regard, il trouve Erik toujours debout au même endroit, qui le fixe avec une faim dans ses yeux qui le fait trembler.

« Tu viens ? » demande Charles après une longue pause.

En réponse, Erik retire son propre tee-shirt avant de prendre place au-dessus de Charles. Son torse est tout aussi bien défini et magnifique que son col roulé le suggérait et Charles se réjouit de faire courir ses mains sur toute sa surface, du haut des épaules d’Erik à son abdomen ferme. Erik fait un bruit grave quand Charles glisse un doigt dans l’un des passants de son jean et tire, baissant suffisamment la ceinture pour exposer son boxer. Il est violet, ce que Charles trouve ridiculement charmant.  _ Tout _ à propos d’Erik est ridiculement charmant.

Ils s’embrassent encore quelques minutes, le poids d’Erik solide et rassurant au-dessus de lui. Normalement, Charles considère les baisers comme à peine plus qu’un prélude au vrai fun, mais tout de suite, il ne pourrait même pas regretter s’ils finissaient la journée juste en s’embrassant. Erik embrasse  _ fantastiquement _ bien. Charles ne sait pas du tout où il a appris – l’idée qu’Erik puisse apprendre à être intime avec n’importe qui d’autre le rend instantanément, furieusement jaloux, il doit l’admettre – mais Erik était certainement un élève doué.

Quand Charles commence à déboutonner le jean d’Erik, celui-ci se recule. « Attends, attends. »

Charles s’arrête. « Quoi ? »

« Avant qu’on aille plus loin, je dois savoir quelque chose. »

Son ton balaie une partie du brouillard d’excitation qui couvre le crâne de Charles. Il a l’air sérieux. Pourquoi a-t-il l’air sérieux ? Avalant sa salive, Charles dit, « Ouais ? »

Erik le fixe intensément, les sourcils froncés. « Tu penses vraiment que Tom Weissenberg a été inculpé à juste titre  dans l’affaire  _ Weissenberg contre l'état d'Indiana _ ? Parce que si tu penses qu’il a eu tort de faire ce qu’il a fait – »

Charles ne s’est jamais senti aussi incrédule de toute sa vie. « Tu me poses  _ sérieusement _ une question de  _ cours _ maintenant ? »

« C’est important. » insiste Erik. « Ça me gêne depuis que tu as dit qu’ils avaient eu raison de le mettre en prison . Je veux dire, ce qu’il a fait rentrait  _ clairement _ dans le cadre de légitime défense et – »

« Bien sûr qu’il avait raison ! » s’exclame Charles. « Je jouais juste l’avocat du diable, espèce d’idiot. Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point ! »

Erik lui sourit vivement, presque éclatant d’approbation. « Dieu merci. Je ne peux pas apprécier quelqu’un qui pense que Weissenberg méritait de faire de la prison. Juste parce que sa propre défense l’avait réglé pour lui – »

« Tais-toi, » l’interrompt tendrement Charles, avant de le tirer à lui d’un coup sec pour l’embrasser.

*

A midi, lundi, Hank passe une demi-heure la tête enfoncée dans les mains, grognant des mots incompréhensibles.

Charles parvient finalement à lui tirer les vers du nez : il se trouve qu’Alex Summers a un copain de longue date qui s’appelle Armando, qui ne vit pas dans le même État et avec qui il sort depuis le lycée. Quand ils seront diplômés, ils vont probablement se fiancer puis se marier et avoir cinq bébés et seront heureux pour toujours.

« Il a passé la moitié du temps à envoyer des messages à son copain, » gémit Hank . « J’ai dû faire une grosse partie du travail. Presque  _ tout _ , pour être honnête. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Charles en lui tapotant l’épaule en consolation. « Au moins tu peux arrêter de fantasmer sur lui et passer à autre chose maintenant. »

« Ouais... » dit Hank, misérable.

« Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je vérifierai tes résultats d’expérience pour toi, si tu veux. »

Hank s’illumine immédiatement. « Tu le ferais ? Je sais que tu es très occupé mais j’aurais vraiment besoin d’un regard extérieur sur ça. L’analyse de données était totalement faussée, et je n’arrive pas à trouver où j’ai pu me tromper. »

« Bien sûr. »

Hank commence à attraper ses frites avec un peu plus d’entrain. « Et toi ? Tu as vu Erik durant le weekend pour le projet, n’est-ce pas ? Au moins, maintenant, on sait que ce n’est pas un tueur en série. Je m'attendais à apprendre qu'on avait retrouvé ton corps dans un fossé en allumant les infos ce matin. »

« Ouais, Erik est… » Charles ne peut pas retenir le grand sourire qui veut étirer son visage. « C’est quelque chose. »

Hank le fixe, les yeux s’agrandissant progressivement. Son choc se fait sentir comme si quelqu’un avait fait une bombe dans une piscine, les ondulations venant s’amortir contre la télépathie de Charles.

« Oh non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu rougis. » La frite tombe des doigts de Hank. « Oh mon dieu. Oh mon  _ dieu _ . Tu as couché avec lui ! »

« Non, je… enfin. »

« Comment as-tu –  _ pourquoi _ ? » Hank le fixe, bouche bée. C’est Erik  _ Lehnsherr _ . Il est – »

« Je suis ? » demande Erik, apparaissant nonchalamment derrière Hank.

Tout le sang de Hank quitte son visage. Blanc comme un linge, il reste figé le temps qu’Erik contourne la table et se penche pour un baiser. Charles lève la tête pour l’accepter, appréciant grandement la fraîcheur mentholée de la bouche d’Erik, avant de se reculer avec un sourire. « Salut toi. »

« Salut toi-même, » dit Erik. « Prêt ? »

« Erik et moi allons bosser à la bibliothèque, » explique Charles en se levant. Portant son sac de cours à son épaule, il regarde Hank et ajoute avec amusement, « ça va ? Dois-je t’apporter de l’eau ? »

Hank est toujours assis là, paralysé. « Euh… Je… Quoi ? »

« Envoie-moi tes données plus tard et j’y jetterai un œil, » dit Charles en lui serrant l’épaule. « À plus tard. »

« Salut, » dit Hank faiblement.

« Il va bien ? » demande Erik alors qu’ils s’éloignent. « Il a l’air cassé. »

« Ça va passer, » dit Charles. Son sourire s’agrandit quand il glisse sa main dans celle d’Erik et que celui-ci ne la retire pas. « Je connais un super bon coin au troisième étage de la bibliothèque où nous pourrions aller. »

« Oh ? »

« C’est à l'abri des regards, » Charles ajoute avec un sourire diabolique. « Personne n’y va jamais. »

Erik lui renvoie son propre sourire plein de dents et d’excitation. « Avec grand plaisir. Montre le chemin. »


End file.
